


Lazy sundays

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They hang out a lot but normally at Yu's place. It doesn't matter because it still feels the same, except it shouldn't. They shouldn't be doing the same old thing and something should have changed but it feels like every other time.





	Lazy sundays

Usually they would hang out at Yu’s place. That was kind of a meeting spot for all of them outside of Junes. Yosuke was used to hanging out at Yu’s place and rummaging around his room he barely thought anything of it. It was home away from home sort of. He was just used to the place and used to making fun of Yu and playing with Nanako-chan.

It was just how it was, that was their spot. The teams, their own. Everyone gathered there because Yu was their leader. He was their partner. So for it to be his house to be the one invaded was a switch up. not an uninvited one but it was different all the same. For it to be just the two of them too… Yosuke was allowed to feel a sort of way about it.

They were friends, partners and all but there was the whole matter of that between them. That kiss that they still had not talked about. It even looked as though Yu was not going to bring it up and it bothered him greatly. It bothered him a lot.

That kiss meant something to him! It was his first one too and he did not mind that it had been Yu. He just minded that nothing had really changed, they still hung out the same. Talked about the same things and went the same places. Yu treated the entire thing as though nothing had happened and it bothered him.

Even this, the two of them at his place for a change and alone. It did not feel any different to their usually outings. Sure he felt a little nervous about having Yu in his room. He felt that way but it was more like wanting to make sure he was a good host.

If something was going to happen between them. Surely he would feel a little different right? He should be nervous and awkward and not wanting to get too close or something. He should be jumping out his skin and ready to fall apart.

Yet this was like every other day with them. Just they were in his room for a change but they were doing the same stuff. The tv was on, they were reading comics. He was sprawled across his bed, the fan was on and Yu was sitting on the ground his back to the bed his head tilted so he could rest his head on the mattress. Exactly how was this any different from their normal selves?

The kiss had happened hadn’t it? He had not imagined it. No he most certainly had not. He had been frozen then. At the way Yu had leaned towards him, the hands that had shaken before they grabbed his wrists. He himself he had wrapped his fingers around Yu’s hands of what little he could touch. He had leaned in too and he had kissed him back.

Those last few millimetres had been closed in by him. Yu had kissed him and he Yosuke had kissed him back. They had kissed and nothing had happened since. Nothing had really changed either and he was more than a little frustrated over that.

Frustrated with Yu and himself because shouldn’t something had changed with them? They spoke the same. Hung out just as often, talked about the same things. He did not feel any different about Yu. He was still his partner, still his friend and the one that listened and understood him better than anyone.

Yu was still Yu, his friend who stood strong when he had to. Who had a naughty perverted sort of petty and salty side. Who helped people without thinking and liked blackmail, who was a little too proud and vain and would cross-dress without a word and sulk because someone looked even better than him. He was still the friend that liked to smile and tease but could relax in front of Yosuke in an instant and turn the most trusting smile on him. He was still Yu and he was still Yosuke and they had kissed and it had felt… right.

Yu surprised him by dropping the comic to the ground with a loud sigh. Yosuke rested on his side and watched the top of Yu’s head as the other boy leaned even further back. Their eyes met as Yu’s head craned backward and the smile that Yu flashed him made his gut twist. “This is good, this is as nice as I thought it would be.” Yu smiled. “Being with you is just the best Yosuke. Everything just falls into place.”

Yu’s eyes slid shut and Yosuke felt his face slowly heat up, he was positive that his face was aflame from such words. He was absolutely certain he had to be as red as a tomato. How could he forget about that frank shameless honest part of Yu? Matter of fact how could he forget the most important thing of all?

They were best together, they enjoyed each other’s company the most and they had accomplished so much side by side. Revealed so much to each other. Their fears and hopes, they had seen good and bad about each other. They had come so far together. When he looked at it like that, when he thought about how long they had been side by side and watching each other.

Of course the kiss would be natural wouldn’t it? He hid his face into his pillow and fought the urge to scream. No wonder nothing had changed for them, they were practically dating weren’t they? Leaving school together and hanging out, keeping the group focused and running together. playing with Nanako-chan together. going lunch and swimming together and gaming. Honestly, the one who had not figured out that they were basically dating had to be him.

No wonder Yu made the move first he had figured it out first. They were together so much and so long he had not even noticed he had no longing for anyone or anything else. He was really a complete fool. Yosuke rubbed his face into his pillow a few times before he sat up. he leaned over to where Yu sat and watched his face. Now that he was looking for it he could feel it in himself, that complete happy feeling just by having him near.

He really was an idiot. He leaned over to press a kiss to Yu’s cheek but before he could lean back Yu’s hand was on the back of his neck and he was pulled into a more thorough kiss. Yosuke could not even be mad about it, he wanted that too. It was a good Sunday afternoon after all.


End file.
